Stormbringer
Subscribe and Praise If you wanna subscribe, leave me a way to message you here! If you'd like to leave some praise, leave that here as well :D Prologue I stand before my Lord and his Mistress, the King of the Gods, Varuna and Nephthys. Their son, the Prince of the Ocean, Neptune, watched on, while Charybdis, his pet and Sea-Beast, napped at his feet. Susanoo and Sobek, the War Gods, stood by my side. Each of them held a Executioner Glaive, a long, ornate pole with a wickedly curved blade at the end. "Pontus, you have betrayed us, your family, by mating with one of them," Varuna looks down at me, hatred glowering in his eyes. I have created a child with a human, going against the laws made by Varuna. "You know there is only one way to save yourself: Kill the child and your mate." "You know I could never do that, dear brother, just as you could never kill your child or wife." I look him in the eye. "I know I have wronged you, and our people, but you must forgive me. I love her, and the child, you can make him like us - a God. I know you can, you'v-" "Quite." Sobek growled. "Lord Varuna, the King of Kings, the Father of the Gods, the Maker of the Sky, Ocean, and Earth, would never make a human a God, it would disgrace all of us." Sobek had always hated the humans. He viewed them as evil, destructive creatures, and if he had his way, they'd have been washed away long ago. "Sobek," Varuna's rage-filled eyes flashed to our brother. "This is my court. Do you wish to end up like Pontus, on the other end of your Glaive?" "I am sorry my Lord." Sobek would have dropped to one knee, had he not been guarding me. "It won't happen again." "Good." I am glad for Sobek's rage. It has kept me alive all the longer, and it has allowed me to think of an escape. "Now Pontus, what have you to say for yourself? What have you to say to justify what you have done?" I know he's toying with me, trying to impress his disconsolate son, and bored wife. He is the exact opposite for what we need in a king. "I cannot ask you to forgive me of my outrageous crime." I try not to sound too sarcastic, if I fail in that, then I am dead before my plan even has a chance of working, "I have nothing to say for myself, other than this: I truly love my wife and son. Please let me with them. Instead of making my son a God, make me like one of them, make me a human." We all know that cannot be done. One cannot descend the ranks of the Samsara, only ascend. I can assume the visage on a human, but I will always be a God. "Pontus." Varuna looks at me. "If you are willing to suffer among them, then I believe that is punishment enough." They all are arrogant, believing that humans are trash. They are the ones who sacrifice their food to us, who worship us, they are the ones who believe in us, and give us true power. The power over them. "Begone now." Varuna says, and I open my eyes in my new body. I am, or as close as I ever will be to being, a human. Chapter 1 Coming soon Chapter 2 Coming soon Chapter 3 Coming soon Chapter 4 Coming soon Chapter 5 Coming soon Chapter 6 "Come here boy." Winston growled at me. His salt-weathered skin crinkling as he moved. "Well?" He asked me, "What in the name of Varuna are ya waitin' for, I told you to come here!" He grabbed me roughly. He shoved me down the dock, closer to his junk. "Ya mother sold ya to me, and I'm puttin' ya to work!" Coming soon Chapter 7 Coming soon Chapter 8 Coming soon Chapter 9 Coming soon Chapter 10 Coming soon Chapter 11 Coming soon Chapter 12 Coming soon Chapter 13 Coming soon Chapter 14 Coming soon Chapter 15 Coming soon Chapter 16 Coming soon Chapter 17 Coming soon Chapter 18 Coming soon Chapter 19 Coming soon Chapter 20 Coming soon Chapter 21 Coming soon Chapter 22 Coming soon Chapter 23 Coming soon Chapter 24 Coming soon Chapter 25 Coming soon Chapter 26 Coming soon Chapter 27 Coming soon Chapter 28 Coming soon Chapter 29 Coming soon Chapter 30 Coming soon Chapter 31 Coming soon Chapter 32 Coming soon Chapter 33 Coming soon Chapter 34 Coming soon Chapter 35 Coming soon Chapter 36 Coming soon Chapter 37 Coming soon Chapter 38 Coming soon Chapter 39 Coming soon Chapter 40 Coming soon Chapter 41 Coming soon Chapter 42 Coming soon Chapter 43 Coming soon Chapter 44 Coming soon Chapter 45 Coming soon Chapter 46 Coming soon Chapter 47 Coming soon Chapter 48 Coming soon Chapter 49 Coming soon Chapter 50 Coming soon Epilogue Coming soon